Simple Love Song
by ofcertainty
Summary: Being 17 is hard enough without dealing with Death Eaters, and broken hearts. Seventh year, Marauder era.


Grace set her eyes for the Hogwarts express. She murmured greetings to the odd person she knew but averted her eyes for the most part. She brushed the dark curls from her face and stepped onto the train. Grace was shy, and unbeknown to her she was someone everyone knew. She was the girl people would point at and say 'that's Grace Fleury.' Most time's it was a negative way, everyone saw her shyness and independent ways as a sign of her feeling superior, she was often labeled a bitch.

She was seventeen, about to start her seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had a few close friends but otherwise she kept to herself. She was pretty, but she didn't know that herself. She had long dark curly hair and eyes the colour of coffee. She came from a prestigious wizarding family, but she didn't brag about it. No, Grace Fleury was a very down to earth, simple girl.

She was plain and usually didn't bother with makeup, or flashy clothes. Her eyes darted around as she bit her lip, searching for anyone familiar.

Sirius Black watched curiously from the sideline his eyes focused on a certain brunette stepping onto the train. He was a womanizer, but deep down inside all he really wanted was right there in his gaze. He put on a tough exterior when it came to women; not letting them in, and not really paying attention. He was easily the most charming at Hogwarts, something even the professors couldn't deny. He had a handsome rugged look, with messy shaggy hair and eyes that shined with adventure. He had been watching Grace from afar when he noticed a few fellow classmates.

"OI! PRONGS!"

James Potter searched the crowd for where the voice was coming from. He spotted Sirius and waved excitedly. He pushed his way through a group of first years.

"Outta the way midgets!"

He made his way over and slumped down on the bench beside his best friend. He searched through the crowd with his eyes.

"You seen Evans yet?"

"Sure James, my summer was alright how was yours?"

James turned to his friend, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry, I mean you were at my house all summer."

"Okay fine, I did see Evans briefly. She walked onto the train earlier."

It wasn't a secret that James Potter's affection lied with a certain red haired Gryffindor seventh year; Lily Evans was the most studious in her year. James had his eye on Lily since the first year, he was determined this was the year he would win her heart over.

He ruffled his jet-black hair and pushed his glasses up from his nose. He sighed and leaned back and relaxed. Sirius' right hand man if you will, James Potter was always up for a good time. He pulled pranks, and got detention, and lost house points every day of the school year. That's why it was such a big deal when he was made Head Boy.

He himself was even baffled. His parents were thrilled of course, leaving him for the weekend so he could have a giant celebration bash. He played with the badge in his fingers absently and found himself rubbing it on his shirt, cleaning it up in a way.

"There's Wormtail." Sirius said nodding towards a short round boy struggling through the crowd.

Peter Pettigrew struggled with his trunk, he was short and not in the best of shape. He earned a few angry looks from parents when his trunk fell over and knocked over a first year. He shrugged and rolled his eyes, not really in the mood for bantering. Peter was easily the outcast of the group; he didn't fit in with everyone as well and was mostly pitied by the boys. He strolled up to the boys knowing they had just seen everything.

"Hey guys."

He was a marauder and to him that's all that really mattered at this point. He sunk down beside them. Sighing with relief, as he felt protected, even elite. Yes, Peter always viewed himself better than any of the other students, a trait which aggravated the other boys who felt it rude and unnecessary.

"Hey Wormtail, how was your summer?" Sirius asked, scanning the crowd once again. Peter set off into a tale about his summer when the final whistle blew from the train.

"'C'mon." James said gesturing towards his friends.

Lily Evans found herself pacing, her long red hair dancing from the wind of her movement. She paced and tried to wrap her brain around the fact that James Potter was head boy. Her emerald eyes darted back and fourth as she muttered to herself.

"Okay…" She checked her watch. "Prefects should be arriving, and then…" She trailed off.

Dumbledore was off his rocker, he had to be. It wasn't that she detested James; it was just he wasn't at all suited for the job. He wasn't even a prefect for goodness sakes! She ruffled her papers and waited expectantly.

Remus Lupin felt tired. His body was sore, and his mind was exhausted. He had been up late the last few nights, dealing with his problem. Being a teenage werewolf always had that affect on him. Rubbing his eyes he trudged down the hallway towards the head compartment. He ruffled his light brown hair and slid open the compartment door, yawning slightly. He smiled at the sight of the red head.

"Hey Lils..."

He slumped down onto one of the benches, rubbing his face.

"Hi Remus… Did you have a lovely summer?" He could tell she wasn't really expecting an answer. She was nervously pacing and ruffling papers around, muttering to herself with anxiety written all over her face.

"Exhilarating." He muttered as more prefects filed into the compartment.

Grace let her bangs fall in her face as she read. Her eyes scanned the pages, only taking in half of what was printed. She realized after reading the same page three times that it was probably a lost cause. She sighed and shut her book. She hadn't expected the summer to go by so quickly, but at the same time she knew that this day would come.

She watched as the platform emptied, only the anxious parents sending off their loved ones lingered. Grace couldn't remember if she had ever seen her father, or mother there past first year. They were too busy, whatever that really meant.

She didn't mind being alone; she was better suited for it anyways. She was awkward around people; never really having the proper skills it took to socialize with teens her own age.

There was a knock on the compartment door. She smiled sweetly as Peter Pettigrew waved to her from the other side of the door. "Padfoot! I found one!"

Peter opened the door and waved, greeting Grace. "Hope you don't mind, everywhere else is full."

Grace shrugged, and watched as Sirius Black ducked inside the compartment.

Ah, Sirius Black. He was charming, and she had fallen for it. She hadn't seen him for weeks, but every time their eyes connected she felt her heart drop and her mind race. She hated that, she hated that still all this time she felt the same. It felt like the feelings only surfaced when he was around; disappearing the more time they spent away from each other.

Sirius eyed her up then smiled slightly at her, while she nodded back in agreement. He sat down beside her.

"Gracie dear, hows the fam? Dad still raking in the big bucks doing… what does he do again?"

"Investments and manufacturing. Family is fine." Grace barely bats an eyelash at this. She returns to her book, unsure what to make about his friendly banter.

Sensing her coolness, Sirius cleared his throat and submersed himself in a conversation with Peter.

He was only half thinking, really concentrating on the fact that he hadn't seen Grace since James' party.

* * *

Grace had walked around the party, grabbing drinks here and there. She conversed a little more with each sip of alcohol she took. Despite her better judgment she had worn a dress that was too short, and the fact that she was in heels surprised even her. Sirius Black had his eyes on her, from afar like usual. He didn't like the way his fellows were eyeing her up like a piece of meat.

"I'll do a shot if you do!" she yelled drunkenly at Zac Harrison, a golden haired Slytherein in their year.

He chuckled. "It's a deal!"

'Course it is you have been trying to land her for years Sirius thought to himself angrily.

He downed his own drink and watched as the girl took a series of shots being placed in her hand. She took them back in less than five seconds flat. He groaned. The guys around her roared in excitement, high fiving each other like they had been victorious at Quidditch. She couldn't hold the liquor he had seen it before. She was going to be a mess.

When it was time for round two, Sirius decided it was time to step in.

"Now boys, don't you think this lady has had enough?"

He grinned leaning up against a doorway lazily. His eyes still circled the party landing on different girls with dresses that were too short, and heels that were too high. He turned back towards the boys and raised an eyebrow.

Zac Harrison shook his blonde head and shrugged. "Just having some fun is all Black. Why don't you join us?" Zac raised a bottle and cheered before taking a shot himself.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "No thanks, I prefer mine conscious." He looked Grace in the face. "Come on, you're done."

She shook her head, wobbling slightly. She opened her mouth and slurred her words. "No, I'm having fun. Live a little Black!"

Sirius nodded, pretending to care what that pretty little mouth of hers was saying. He hated to see her like this. She didn't drink, he had known her for years and only seen her drink one time when he and James stole some whiskey from a teachers lounge.

With one last glare at the males surrounding, Sirius grabbed her around the waist tried to lead away from the party.

"Where you goin' with her?" Zac scowled holding up his hands in protest.

Sirius pushed his way through, not bothering an explanation.

Grace mumbled something as they tore their way through the crowds.

"Yeah they are all so nice." Sirius played along.

"You know I can walk by myself." She pushed herself away from him, and he let her go until she took one step, stumbled and he caught her around the waist.

"I can tell Gracie, you're a regular ballerina."

He pushed open the door to a guest bedroom, one he had claimed for his own this summer but he could just find somewhere else. She needed it more.

Grace sank into the bed; her beautiful dress a bit high up around her thighs. Sirius eyed her up hungrily. He had always loved the way her body filled out her curves since she became a woman. He hadn't noticed until the year before just how gorgeous she had grown up to be.

The way her hair fell down her back, and the way her eyes glittered in the light. Her skin was impossibly soft and the way her legs looked, he could just eat them up.

He could never take advantage of her like this, especially since he was sober, but also because she wasn't just some girl. This was Grace. The object of his heart, but also a friend he had cherished for years.

He searched the drawers and produced a pair of shorts and a shirt she could wear.

"Grace, put these on…"

Nodding, she slipped off her dress, seeming to forget he even was there. Sirius turned away, after all his mother had raised him better than that, even if half of Hogwarts would tell you differently.

"I'm done." She whispered.

He turned around and chuckled. She practically drowned in the clothes. What a sight he thought. He watched as she tucked herself under his blankets and motioned him to sit on the bed.

"Are these yours?" Grace asked. As Sirius nodded her hands grabbed the chest of the regular t-shirt. She inhaled on it and closed her eyes lost in thought.

"They smell like you…. Amazing."

He smiled.

She watched him.

"Sirius Black" She whispered, more of a statement than a question.

He grinned. "Grace Fleury."

She giggled. "You aren't hitting on poor old drunken me."

Sirius turned away and cleared his throat. "No, no I'm not."

"Too proud?" She snorted and shook her head.

Sirius shook his head and grinned at her. "No."

"I'm the only girl you don't hit on…"

He turned away. "You deserve the stars Gracie, and I'm no good for you."

She sat up and moved closer to him, pulling the blanket off of her. He turned back around and let his eyes wander across her face before their eyes met.

He knew what was coming, he should have stopped it, and he shouldn't have let it get this far. But he did, and it did. And he just couldn't help himself.

Sirius felt their lips touch ever so gently. One hand on her chin the other on the back of her head.

It was like the world was melting, and his body was exploding. He couldn't stop himself. He kissed her a little harder and tangled his hand in her hair. He had fantasized about this for years, but he knew he could never do it. He wasn't the person that he should be for her, and he wasn't going to be the one who broke her heart.

There was a rush in Grace's blood as her lips laid on his fiercely. He had charmed her just like every other female at Hogwarts. She wasn't sure how he felt about her but at this drunken moment, she didn't care. She was utterly in love with the feelings he made her feel.

Then like a scared puppy Sirius pushed her away. He was terrified. He liked this girl. She wasn't just a great chest and legs up to there. She was Grace. The girl he had known for six years, the girl he had a conscious about. She wasn't a game. He didn't want to do this with her while she was this inebriated.

"I can't. We can't."

He shook his head and avoided her eyes. He couldn't take looking into those gorgeous coffee brown eyes and have a chance of them being laced with hurt. Grace began to panic.

"I'm uh… I'm sorry Sirius..."

He shook his eyed and paced. She bit her lip and cursed herself.

"Sorry Gracie." He shot her one last look and rejoined the party.

Sirius woke up the next morning and checked a clock, barely seven am. He tiptoed towards the guest room, and opened the door. The bed was made, and the clothes were folded neatly on the edge. Grace had left hurt and he didn't get a chance to explain. He groaned as he picked them up and placed them back into the dresser drawers. Then he sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

He hadn't seen Grace since then. Not till now anyways.

He put his feet up on the bench across from him and stretched his arms, folding them and resting his head. He closed his eyes and sighed out of peacefulness.

"Babes!" A high-pitched girl voice rang out as the compartment door slammed open.

Sirius opened one eye.

In walked in his latest conquest. Rebecca 'but call me Becky' Reynolds. Her blonde hair was pin straight, her body tanned from the summer rays, her eyes as blue as the ocean. She pranced in and practically jumped on his lap, smothering him with kisses.

Grace felt a pang in her heart, she rolled her eyes and scooted closer to the window. She buried her face in the book even more.

"Becky… Hi." Sirius said stroking her hair and kissing her back.

He could feel Peter's eyes on him and behind Becky's head he flashed him the middle finger.

"Babes, I've missed you so!"

"We saw each other yesterday…" Sirius said lazily shutting his eyes again.

"Yes but I've missed you… don't you notice anything?" She stood up and showed her self off, turning around as if for some remarkable miracle Sirius Black was observant to his many girlfriends.

He opened his eyes and studied her, raising an eyebrow. Concentration laced his face as he shook his head. "Nope, what?"

Becky rolled her eyes and sighed, sitting across from him. "Well first of all new hair colour, it's half a shade lighter, and I got new highlights."

Grace snorted and Becky threw her a dirty look. "Plus this is a new shirt."

Sirius nodded along to Becky's words but all he could think about was her leaving and not returning until he wanted a plaything. "Oh, alright I see it now…"

The banter between the lovebirds carried on for a while, a kiss or two every three minutes or so. It pained Grace to even hear their love battles. Rebecca's voice gave her a headache.

When the trolley witch passed their compartment Sirius finally got rid of her. "Babes, try and see if you can snatch me some…. Ugh… wheezes…" He shrugged making up a fake candy.

Becky giggled. "Anything for you love, do you want anything Peter?"

He shook his head, as she looked at Grace. "Okay, I'll be back!" She placed one more kiss on Sirius's lips and practically bounced out of the compartment.

"Oh, no worries, I don't even want anything." Grace mumbled to herself rolling her eyes.

Sirius resumed his previous position and sighed. "Ahh... much better…you lot wake me up before we get to Hogwarts."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say captain."

"How should I do it?" Sirius asked eyes still closed.

"Do what?" Peter asked.

"Break it off with her?"

Grace rolled her eyes and buried herself back into the book, not caring to listen to the rest of their conversation.

Peter shut his book and watched out the window. "I wonder how Lily is dealing with working with James?" He wondered out loud looking at the others.

"Wait, is that why he isn't here?" Grace asked, her eyes dancing with enjoyment.

"Yep, and I'm sure it's a great show that we're all missing." Peter responded shrugging.

It was just that. Lily had finally calmed all the prefects down and was able to start the meeting. "Now, as head boy and girl we need to go over some things. You will be helping usher your first years into the common rooms, please make sure they know the rules on passwords. I have made them kind of easy to remember for those who are limited with magical training."

A couple of the Slytherein prefects muttered and sneered among themselves.

"Oi! Buggers, shut up!" James let out his eyes glaring at them.

"James! You can't talk to them like that! You are head boy, you have to set an example!" Lily sneered through gritted teeth. She shook her head and resumed the meeting.

"Okay, now first thing's first…"

Remus' eyes darted the compartment, not bothering to listen. He knew the drill; he knew what Lily was going to bring up. Rules, points system, where the prefects' room's were, passwords etcetera. His eyes fell on a dark haired Ravenclaw girl, he didn't recognize her but the way she was sitting -poised and composed- drew him in. His mind wandered before he turned back to the front as Lily dismissed them wondering what exactly had happened.

James rubbed his eyes and caught Remus' eye, nodding he walked up to him.

"Could have gone smoother I suppose."

Remus snorted. "Understatement but alright."

Lily gathered her things and waved slightly towards the two boys left in the compartment.

James picked up his bag, shoving a few of his belongings into it messily. He motioned for Lily to exit the train first. "Ladies first."

"Oh, so I'm a lady now?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Of course, now carry on."

James wasn't being his normal cocky self he seemed genuine. This puzzled Lily. Promptly she exited the Hogwarts express and sighed happily when her feet hit Hogsmeade soil.


End file.
